


Red Knickers

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"How did this happen, again?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Red Knickers

**Author's Note:**

> "How did this happen, again?"

"How did this happen, again?"

"Potter punched the Weasel because he hadn't told him the Weaselette was cheating on him with Goyle. Then you punched the Weaselette for not telling you that the Weasel was cheating on you with anyone who would drop their knickers for him."

"I wasn't asking you, Malfoy!"

"You didn't say, 'Harry, how did this happen again,' now did you?"

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, then just shut it, realizing Malfoy was right.

Harry finally spoke up from his corner of the room. "Malfoy, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I think I was laughing too hard. I may have also commented that Mama Weasley obviously was pushing too hard, if those two were rebelling like that. Professor McGonagall took offense and put me in here too."

"I can't believe they locked us in here!"

"Look, Granger, what else could they do? We are adults. Any of the three of us could finish any of the chores they set for us with a wave of a wand. Maybe they think we will find some common ground. Maybe there is a prophecy about the three of us. Maybe... "

"Look, Malfoy, if there is another prophecy about me, it can go bugger itself."

Draco looked very startled, then started laughing, a true laugh that started in his belly. Hermione and Harry were almost transfixed by the change.

"What?"

"Wow, Draco. You really look amazing when you aren't doing your 'I'm a pureblood snot' face."

Draco just stared at Hermione until she started to squirm; then he smiled. "Why don't we play a game or something?"

"What type of game?"

"What about truth or dare? But the wizarding version, all right?"

"What does that mean, Draco?"

"Did I say you could call me Draco?"

"No, but I don't feel like calling you Malfoy right now. Call me Hermione."

"All right, Hermione. The wizarding version means you have to do the dare, or tell the truth, or you turn blue for a week."

"Fine."

"OK."

The three sat down and spun a potion vial to decide who went first. It was Harry.

"Draco, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you really think Muggle-borns are inferior?"

"No. Most of them are better than the Weasel. Few of them are as good as I am."

"Well, you aren't blue. Your turn."

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Draco looked thoughtful. "I dare you to show us your knickers."

Harry looked startled. Then he looked interested.

Hermione looked at both of them and shrugged. She then slowly pulled up her skirt, revealing her red lace knickers. A few seconds after that the game was forgotten.

Many thanks to Southen_Witch_69 for the beta!


End file.
